Biar Kutemani Kau Disini
by arisa mae
Summary: Dan secara tidak sengaja aku duduk sebangku dengannya. Sebuah kebetulan yang menuntunku ke sebuah kisah yang begitu menyesakkan. Kibaxfem!Sai.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Biar Kutemani Kau Disini

.

.

.

Pertama kali kulihat wajahnya adalah ketika aku memperkenalkan diriku di depan kelas. Wajah putih, kulitnya pun putih. Tubuhnya langsing. Namun aku merasakan sedikit keanehan dengannya. Namun aku sendiri tidak terlalu berani untuk mengkritik-nya secara langsung.

Dan secara tidak sengaja aku duduk sebangku dengannya. Sebuah kebetulan yang menuntunku ke sebuah kisah yang begitu menyesakkan.

X

X

X

Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak mau bersosialisasi seperti yang lain. Ketika dia istirahat, dia hanya membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Hal itu sering dia lakukan hingga jam istirahat selesai. Bahkan di jam-jam kosong pun dia juga begitu.

Aku sebenarnya ingin menemaninya, namun dia itu perempuan. Entah kenapa aku merasa aneh ketika berdekatan dengannya. Yah, itu artinya aku laki-laki normal kan?

Dia adalah gadis yang aneh, setidaknya itu yang kudapatkan dari teman-temanku yang baru. Dia begitu pendiam. Dalam KBM pun dia termasuk pasif. Aku yang duduk di sampingnya saja begitu heran. Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan yang lain.

Namun itulah yang membuatku penasaran akan gadis yang satu ini.

Dia begitu unik….

Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika banyak para siswi di kelasku yang membicarakannya. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, memangnya kenapa kalau Sai begitu?

Oh ya, namanya adalah Sai, Shimura Sai. Nama yang indah bagiku. Aku sendiri adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Aku mengenalnya ketika masuk kesini sebagai siswa pindahan di kelas sebelas IPA. Dan karena itulah aku duduk sebangku dengannya.

Dia begitu tertutup. Namun setelah beberapa hari bersamanya, aku mulai menyadari kalau dia begitu baik. Aku jamin para siswi begitu menyesal kalau mengetahui hal ini.

Dia masuk ke ekskul seni rupa. Ekskul dengan penghuni yang tidak sampai dua puluh orang. Namun tugas mereka benar-benar sulit. Mereka selalu hadir sebagai 'penghias' dan 'dekorasi' di setiap event sekolah. Aku hanya mampu bertepuk tangan kagum pada mereka.

Aku sendiri masuk dalam ekskul sepak bola. Sebenarnya aku ingin masuk ke pecinta alam, namun sampai sekarang belum keturutan deh. Dan aku berjanji kalau masuk ke sekolahku yang baru, aku bakalan ikut pecinta alam!

Hari ini seperti biasanya, Sai tetap disana sedangkan aku sibuk bermain kartu dengan yang lain di belakang kelas. Sai masih sendiri disana. Terkadang aku merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya yang menyesakkan.

Siapa sih yang tidak bosan dengan keadaan yang seperti itu?

Hingga kulihat dua orang gadis yang mendekatinya. Kupikir mereka ingin berbicara dengan Sai. hatiku terasa lega jika mereka ingin berteman. Namun aku melihat hal yang lain disini.

Wajah mereka tidak menunjukkan keramahan. Malah seperti menasehati. Aku mulai khawatir. Sai sendiri masih dalam sikap stoic-nya. Namun yang namanya gadis ya gadis. Aku mampu melihat matanya yang berkilau karena air mata ketika dia menoleh ke belakang.

Entah kenapa aku juga merasa sakit…..

Dua gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Sai sendiri. Sai hanya berusaha untuk menarik napas dalam. Aku tahu dia menangis.

"Dasar apatis! Individualis!"

"Pelacur! Jalang!"

Apa-apaan ini!

Mereka yang menjauhi Sai dan sekarang mereka yang menyalahkan Sai karena jauh dari mereka.

Wanita memang menyulitkan…

Sai sudah pergi entah kemana. Namun aku tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya karena aku tahu kalau Sai itu pemalu. Kurasa dia tidak suka jika diikuti dan ditanyai orang ketika sedang kacau. Tapi kata yang terakhir itu…

Apa memang Sai sekotor itu?

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan lambat. Dari tadi Sai tidak muncul-muncul. Dan sekarang sudah jam pulang. Aku berniat untuk internetan dengan saluran wi-fi sekolah. Satu persatu murid pulang dan aku tidak mendapati Sai disini. Di kelas ini.

Cklek!

"Tunggu dulu Jiisan! Aku masih ada di dalam!" teriakku pada penjaga sekolah yang tiba-tiba saja mengunci pintu kelasku. Aku segera memasukkan laptopku ke dalam tas dan membawa tasku dan tas milik sai keluar.

Aku kembali internetan di luar kelas. Perasaanku tidak enak pada Sai. Aku pun berniat untuk mencarinya. Mungkin saja dia sedang menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Biasanya kan cewek-cewek begitu….

Namun pandanganku teralih ketika mendengar isakan tangis di dalam ruang seni rupa. Pada awalnya kukira ada penampakan. Namun aku memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk dan menemukan Sai disana. Menangis…. Sendiri… sambil terus menghisap sesuatu..

Aku mendekatinya. Agak canggung sih. Namun ini sudah sore dan gadis tentunya tidak boleh pulang malam.

Setidaknya itu yang kudengar ketika Kak Hana diceramahi oleh Okaa-san.

"Hey…. Sudah sore… kau tidak ingin pulang?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Kau bisa dimarahi ibumu tahu!" ucapku. Dia menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tidak punya ibu….." ucapnya. Hatiku mencelos. Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? ternyata banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui darinya.

"Gomen… k-kau mau kuantar pulang?" tanyaku agak canggung. Akhirnya aku berhasil mengajaknya untuk duduk di sadel motorku. Sebenarnya dia mulai menolak, namun aku yang bersikukuh untuk mengantarnya. Setidaknya aku tahu rumahnya.

Namun rencanaku gagal. Ternyata dia kos di dekat sekolah. Tempatnya memang agak masuk ke dalam. Jadi agak terpencil. Tapi menurutku tempatnya cukup bagus. Tinggal di kos-kosan yang agak ramai juga merusak konsentrasi belajar.

Dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Lalu dia tersenyum…

Senyum yang indah namun harus terhapus oleh jejak-jejak air mata….

.

.

.

Sai tetap masuk seperti biasa meskipun aku bis melihat kedua matanya yang sembab akibat kelamaan menangis. Mungkin saja setelah kuantar dia masih tetap menangis. Aku duduk disampingnya karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Dia sendiri bersikap seperti biasa namun sembab dimatanya membuatnya tidak biasa.

Namun yang ada hanyalah jam kosong. Kurenai-sensei memberikan tugas fisik yang dikerjakan bersama teman-teman. Sai sendiri sudah menandai mana yang harus dikerjakan. Dia menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah Tenten. Aku hanya bisa menahan napas. Tenten memang tidak begitu memperhatikan perbedaan di kelas. Semoga dia mau menjawabnya.

"Yang dikerjakan yang ini kan?" tanyanya. Tenten yang saat itu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Ino melihatnya sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Hai. Ini,ini sama yang ini. mengerjakannya bareng-bareng aja biar enak. Kan kita belum dapat materi ini lagi-"

"Iya, enggak boleh apatis!"

Apa lagi ini! kenapa mulut para gadis seperti Karin begitu susah untuk dikontrol? Sai sendiri hanya mengangguk.

"Arigatou Tenten-san," ucapnya dengan senyum. Tenten menghela napas dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir.

"Gomen ne. Sai…." gumam Tenten seraya memegangi lengan Sai. Sai berusaha untuk melepakannya.

"Iie. Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Sai seraya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Disampingku. Dia mulai mengambil sebuah buku sketsa. Buku yang sering kulihat ketika dia di waktu luang. Aku juga sering mengintip gambar-gambar yang dia gambar disana.

Dia mulai mengeluarkan pensil dan mulai mencoret-coret buku sketsanya. Begitu indah….

"Kurasa kemarin ada yang menangis di Ottogakure. Mungkin dia bilang 'aku enggak mau sekolah di Konoha Kaa-san. aku mau pindah!' sekalian saja pindah. Merusak pemandangan kelas."

Aku hanya bisa melihat Sai yang kembali menenggelamkan diri di dalam buku sketsanya. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Dia mungkin tidak melapor pada orang tuanya. Apalagi ke Kaa-san-nya. Dia mungkin hanya menangis di kos-kosan seharian penuh sampai matanya sembab begitu.

"Eh, siapa tuh? Perasaan yang kau gambar cowok melulu?" ucapku seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kali ini yang dia gambar adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut yang panjang.

"Hm? Maksudmu ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjukkan gambar sketsa seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum. "Ini Oniisan-ku."

"Lalu yang barusan itu siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini.. Kaa-san…." ucapnya lirih. Kalau kupikir-pikir, wajahnya memang hampir sama dengan Sai. Sai kembali memberikan detil-detil berupa arsiran hitam di rambutnya. Hatiku agak terasa sakit mendengar suaranya yang lemah.

Saat ini pelajaran yang berlangsung adalah pendidikan kewarganegaraan. Gurunya adalah Jiraiya-sensei. Guru yang humoris meskipun agak.. er… begitulah…

"Kalau kalian diberi emas, mobil ataupun barang-barang mewah, maukah kalian memberontak Negara Api?" tanyanya pada masing-masing siswa dan siswi hingga di bagian kami berdua.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sai?" tanyanya.

"Saya tidak tertarik dengan duniawi," ucapnya mantap. Membuat seisi kela memperhatikannya.

"Jadi meskipun kau diberi barang mewah…. Uang banyak.. kau tidak akan berkhianat pada Negara Api?"

"Hai."

Niiing….noooongg….

Suara bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi. sekarang adalah jadwalnya budi pekerti dengan gurunya adalah Baki-sensei. Guru yang cukup kasar dalam berkata-kata namun semuanya berarti baik.

Sai menoleh ketika ada yang menyentuh bahunya…

"Kau benar tidak menyukai duniawi?"

Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menggunakan hal-hal yang berbau duniawi? Jadi jika kau tidak tertarik dengan duniawi, kau tidak menghargai hal-hal yang berbau duniawi dong? Lalu kenapa kau masih memakainya? Kau bahkan menggunakan facebook yang berbau duniawi-"

"Ohayou minna…"

Sai sendiri hanya tertunduk mendengar ucapan dari Karin. Gadis itu… apa maunya sih? Segitu terpancingnya dengan perkataan Sai. Namun aku sendiri heran dengan Sai.

Aku tidak bisa memilih…..

Dia segera menyingkir ketika Baki-sensei datang. Sai hanya memejamkan matanya dan kembali menarik napas dalam. Memangnya ada yang salah ya dari perkataan Sai tadi? Namun memang, aku menyadari adanya kejanggalan disini.

Pelajaran berlalu dengan pelan hingga materi pu berakhir. Hingga akhirnya Karin mengacungkan tangan dan bertanya.

"Bagaimana sikap seseorang yang berkata misalnya dia tidak menyukai sesuatu namun ternyata dia memakainya?"

Aku tahu kata-kata itu begitu menyakitkan untuk Sai. dia berniat untuk menyindir Sai. namun apa hubungannya tidak suka duniawi dengan facebook? Memangnya kalau tidak suka harus tidak pakai gitu?

"Kaa-san…" gumam Sai lirih seraya meremas roknya dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya masih memegang bolpoint di atas meja. Aku pun yang duduk disampingnya hanya mendengar kata itu samar-samar.

Sindiran-sindiran itu terus berlangsung. Namun Sai tetap tegar seperti biasanya.

Hari ini adalah hari jum'at. Besok sudah hari libur dan aku yakin Sai bakalan pulang dari kos-kosannya ke rumah. Aku berniat untuk membarenginya. Entah kenapa aku melakukannya, peduli mungkin?

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah itu dan muncullah seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang nan seksi. Rambut di belakangnya diikat dua. Dia memang cantik dan seksi. Apakah dia ibu kos disini? mungkin…

"Saya… ingin menemui Sai…" ucapku seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Wajah ibu itu menjadi menakutkan.

"Ada urusan apa?"tanyanya.

"Saya mau ambil flashdisk yang dia pinjam dulu," ucapku sekenanya. Semoga Sai tahu 'kode'-ku….

"Sebentar…"

Dan muncullah Sai dengan kaos T-shirt dan rok selutu. Rambutnya yang hitam panjang digerai dan bagian pinggirnya diberi jepit lidi agar tidak menutupi mata. Manis…

"Ada apa? Mendingan kita omong-omongnya di depan saja," ucapnya. Kami pun dudk di teras rumah.

"Ehm.. kau tidak pulang?"

"Tidak.."

"Kenapa? Besok kan hari libur. Kau tidak berniat untuk pulang ke rumah? Kuantar…"

"Kau ini gila apa?! Ini kos-kosan cewek. Untung saja kau tidak diamuk Tsunade-basan. Disini cowok dilarang masuk tahu! Dan kamu seenaknya ngetuk pintu rumah utama lagi!"

"Hehehehe…. Gomen ne… terus… kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku Cuma tidak ingin membuat Niisan dan jiisan sedih saja…"

"Kok bisa gitu?"

"Lihat ini! mataku masih sembab. Kalau aku pulang, mereka pasti nanya-nanya dan mendesakku untuk bercerita.. aku tidak ingin mereka tahu…."

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya. matanya memang masih sembab…..

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

Entah kenapa Risa bikin fanfic yang bener-bener crack begini! Apalagi dua fanfic belum selesai, haduh…..

Risa rasa mungkin fic ini jelek banget dah, lebih jelek dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi kalau bagus, ya arigatou gozaimasu….

Review please…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Biar kutemani kau disini

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Hari ini sama dengan hari-hari sekolah yang biasanya. Aku masih sibuk bermain kartu ketika dia datang. Mengucapkan 'Ohayo gozaimasu' secara pelan bak dia yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Toh, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya ketika dia masuk kelas.

Dia menoleh ke belakang kelas dan mendapati aku yang sedang memegang beberapa buah kartu. Lalu mata onyx itu menyipit. Yah, dia tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Yah, selama hari libur atau lebih tepatnya malam mingguan kami ber-sms ria sepanjang malam. Ternyata Sai begitu enak diajak ngomong. Meskipun itu ngomong lewat sms ==!.

Lalu dia duduk di bangku yang seperti biasanya. Aku kembali menatap ke arah tiga orang lawanku dan aku langsung mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari ketiga temanku itu. Mulai dari pandangan Lee yang menyipit, Neji yang menghela napas,serta Naruto yang heboh. Entah apa yang berada dalam pikiran mereka.

"Cie… ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan majikan Akamaru yang satu ini lagi jatuh cinta lagi sama Queen of brush di kelas kita…" komentar Naruto dengan nada pelan. Yah, ujung-ujungnya kami membuat forum di dalam permainan kartu. Walah walah…

"Dia sebangku denganku. Memangnya enggak boleh ya?" tanyaku. Lee langsung menatapku dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"Merupakan sebuah kejadian yang langka ketika melihat Sai yang sedang tersenyum seperti itu, Kiba…." Ucap Lee.

"He… dia sering tersenyum begitu ke arahku…."

Krriiiiingggg…..

"Mayday….mayday….. Kurenai-sensei dateng…." Ucap salah satu teman sekelasku yang bernama Chouji. Kelas kami memang memiliki sebuah kode jika guru ataupun hal yang berbahanya sedang mendekat. Kodenya ya seperti itu tadi.

Aku segera duduk di samping Sai. Di belakangku ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Kutatap Sai yang sedang sibuk menggambar di buku sketsa kecilnya itu. Kalau kuperhatikan matanya sudah tidak sembab lagi. Yokatta na…

"Teme, udahlah… terimalah nasibmu yang mengenaskan itu… namanya Kurenai-sensei tidak ada yang namanya jam kosong jadi jangan samakan dengan Kakashi-sensei yang tukang telatan itu…." Ucap Naruto seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Aku cukup bersyukur dengan posisi duduk yang seperti ini. Jujur, dalam bidang akademik aku tidka terlalu unggul. Aku memang menyukai bagian 'praktek' daripada teori. Dan aku bisa menutupi kelamahanku itu dengan tiga orang yang berada di dekatku.

Sai yang begitu pandai dalam bidang bahasa. Entah itu bahasa asing atau bukan. Dia pernah membuatkan kata-kata romantic untuk Naruto secara diam-diam. Waktu itu Naruto meminta Sai untuk membuatkan kata-kata romantic biar dia bisa makin mesra dengan Hinata,anak kelas sebelah yang berpredikat sebagai pacar Naruto.

Sasuke beda lagi tuh. Dia ahlinya fisika. Coba ajak dia berbicara masalah hukum-hukum Newton,pascal dan apalah itu. Dijamin, satu jam penuh enggak bakalan garing tuh obrolan (buat yang maniak fisika lho, kalau aku sih kemungkinan besar acak-acak rambut dan teller).

Sedangkan Naruto ahlinya pelajaran Geografi. Tinggal berikan nama sebuah daerah dan pasti dia bakalan jelasin dari jumlah penduduk, mata pencaharian, natalitas, mortalitas dan lain-lain sebagainya.

Seorang guru yang baru disebutkan oleh teman-teman muncullah sudah. Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke yangmenunduk dengan aura aneh di sekitarnya. Matanya menatap ke bawah, dan kelihatannya dia sedang baca jampi-jampi….

Kurenai-sensei memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Sakura Haruno, entah di bagian mananya. Dan terdengar suara anak-anak cewek di belakang…

"Cie… Sakura pake jepit rambut… hayo… ada apa ini? Jangan-jangan Sakura mulai dandan gara-gara Sasuke nih…" celetuk para cewek-cewek disana.

Kurenai-sensei tersenyum, dan terjadilah kehebohan di kelas. Meskipun Cuma guyonan tapi aku bisa melihat Sakura yang blushing ria. Jangan-jangan ni anak beneran suka lagi sama Sasuke….

Sasuke menunduk smabil menahan amarah. Aku, oh bukan. Kami bertiga tahu kalau Sasuke paling tidak suka di kata-katai seperti itu. Namun kurasa dia masih memiliki rasa hormat terhadap Kurenai-sensei.

"Hayo… Sasuke…." Ucap Kurenai-sensei yang membuat seisi kelas heboh. Ada yang tertawa, ikut menjodoh-jodohkan dan lain-lain dah…

Namun dari semua itu aku bisa merasakan keanehan di sampingku, Sai. Dia memang tertawa seperti yang lain. Namun aku tahu kalau dia tertawa secara tidak tulus. Senyumannya pun senyum palsu lagi. Aku bisa bilang seperti ini karena aku sudah lama dekat dengannya. Aku tahu kalau dia sedang sedih…

Apa ada cewek yang mengganggunya lagi?

Hatiku terasa aneh ketika melihat Sai yang akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum palsu ketika sebuah goyunan terlontar lagi. Yah, berlama-lama tertawa palsu pasti bikin capek hingga akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum palsu saja….

Kali ini kami mempelajari direct dan indirect speech. Gile! Susah banget dah! Bikin aku pusing sambil acak-acak rambut gak karuan. Kurenai-sensei memberikan lima soal yang berisi lima direct speech yang harus diubah menjadi indirect speech. Dan aku hanya bisa melongok ke arah buku catatan Sai untuk mencari 'pencerahan'. Sai sendiri sedang menghadap ke belakang untuk memberikan pengarahan pada Naruto. Sasuke sendiri sudah selesai dan sekarang dia sedang menyamakan jawabannya dengan milik Sai.

Sai dengan sabar mengajari Naruto. Terkadang dia tersenyum lalu mengulangi apa yang barusan dia katakan. Naruto udah angguk-angguk (entah ngerti apa enggak) sambil melihat kea rah soal dan jawaban. Hingga akhirnya Kurenai-sensei menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya beberapa kalai.

"Alright my students. Now, can anyone walking towards the white board? Just fill the answer in there. One students, one question…"

Seluruh siswa sibuk menyuruh-nyuruh yang lain untuk maju. Meskipun mereka sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Sia hanya diam dan memperhatikan. Hingga beberapa orang maju satu-persatu. Sekarang tinggal dua nomor yang kosong. Nomor empat dan nomor lima. Aku dan Naruto sepakat untuk mengajukan Sai ke nomor lima. Pasalnya, soal itu adalah soal yang paling sulit menurut kami.

Tapi kalau dia dapat nomor empat ya enggak apa-apalah…

"Itu Sensei.. yang pernah ikut pertukaran pelajar…dia pasti bisa!" celetuk salah satu murid.

"Iya… dia kan ikut program itu.. pasti dia bisa…"

Semuanya merekomendasikan Sakura. Fiuh…. Kalau begitu nomor lima! Sai! Kau harus maju!

"Baiklah. Sakura, kamu maju dan mengerjakan soal nomor empat dan Sasuke mengerjakan yang nomor lima," ucap Kurenai-sensei. Mereka berdua maju ke depan untuk menuliskan jawaban. Sasuke segera maju dan kembali ke tempat. Dia masih memandang Sai yang sekarang sedang sibuk menggambar.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita buka LKS hal 30. Disana ada dua buah dialog. Sakura,bisa minta tolong sebagai partner saya?"

Setelah dialog pertama selesai, Sai masih saja menggambar. Posisi kami yang berada di nomor dua dari belakang memang membuat sai yang sebenarnya menggambar terlihat seperti sedang memperhatikan LKS yang berada di atas mejanya. Tatapan matanya sendu namun dia masih sedikit-sedikit memperhatikan pelajaran….

"Nah, disini selain Sakura siapa yang lancer dalam bahasa inggris?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei.

Sai!

"Ya, Sasuke."

Shit! Kalian memang bangsat! Mereka piker siapa yang merelakan jawabannya dicontek anak sekelas waktu tes TOEIC?

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan sangat membosankan. Sai hanya diam. Namun dengan melihat mata onyxnya itu membuatku tahu apa isi hatinya. Onyx yang selalu membuatku terpana ketika kelopak mata yang membingkainya menutup. Yah, ketika dia sedang tersenyum…

Jam bahasa inggris pun usai. Aku melihat Sai yang berjalan santai (lambat mungkin?) menuju ke luar kelas. Jam setelah pelajaran Kurenai-sensei adalah jam kosong ketika setelah kepergian Kurenai-sensei, datanglah selembar 'kertas tugas' dari guru matematika untuk mengerjakan LKS. Aku berjalan mengikutinya yang ternyata sedang menuju ke UKS.

Dan disana aku melihatnya sedang duduk di pinggir kasur sambil menghirup oksigen. Anko-san juga duduk di samping Sai. Dan sebuah pemandangan menyesakkan muncul di hadapanku.

Sai menangis…..

Dan aku hanya bisa berjalan ke arah lain. Anko-san, kupercayakan Sai padamu….

.

.

.

Aku tahu kalau isi hati cewek itu mudah sekali ditebak. Namun aku bisa membuat pengecualian pada Sai. meskipun dia terlihat senang maupun sedih, apa yang di dalam hatinya tidak semua orang tahu. Karena itu, ketika dia ada masalah aku tidak bisa langsung nyelonong dan Tanya-tanya padanya. Huft, cewek itu susah banget ya.

Apalagi bagi cewek yang bernama Sai. kurasa aku pernah melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu. Kalau tidak salah, dia begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Selalu memendam perasaan sendirian. Tidak pernah mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan saat itu juga.

Tapi, Sasuke itu kan laki-laki. Otoko da!

Dan Sai adalah tipe cewek teraneh yang pernah kutemui. Anak cewek yang bertingkah bak anak cowok? Yang benar saja!

Tapi aku juga tidak menyalahkan Sai. karena seperti kata pepatah' tak ada yang sempurna'. Meskipun dia begitu baik, banyak yang tidak mengetahui maksudnya. Hm,Sai selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk mengekspresikan apa yang dia rasakan.

Apakah karena ibunya yang tidak ada?

Mengingat hanya dia satu-satunya cewek di rumah keluarganya itu?

Cuma ada Sai, Oniisan-nya, Tousan (namun aku ragu akan hal ini) sera Jiisan.

Hm? Tak ada cewek selain dirinya….

Tapi hal yang paling kusuka adalah ketika hari valentine.

Yah, seperti hari ini!

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu banyak para siswi yang memberikan hadiah buat cowok yang dipujanya. Tapi aku cukup merasa iri karena coklat-coklat buatan para cewek pada jatuh ke tangan orang yang berada di belakangku. Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebagai cowok, sebenarnya aku kurang apa sih?

"Hey? Kau murung karena tidak ada yang memberi coklat padamu?"

Sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Dan aku langsung tahu kalau itu adalah Sai dengan senyumnya yang unik namun menarik. Aku hanya mendecih dan kembali mengerjakan tugas dari Iruka-sensei. Sia tersenyum lalu membuka resleting tas-nya.

"Kore wa douzo….."

Aku tidak habis pikir, Sai menyerahkan coklat buatannya padaku? Dengan senyumnya yang selalu kutunggu dia memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang dibungkus lagi dengan plastic bening bermotif bintang-bintang.

"Sasuke-kun, aku membuatkan coklat ini untukmu. Tolong diterima."

Walah! Adegan kami segera terputus ketika banyak anak yang berkerubung di belakang kami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura yang memberikan coklat buatannya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya menoleh dan menerima kotak berisi coklat itu. Lalu dengan cepat dia memasukkan coklat itu ke dalam tas dan mulai mengerjakan tugas.

Yah, melihat hal itu Sakura langsung berbinar-binar dan kembali ke tempatnya. Kayaknya ada hint tersendiri buat mereka berdua.

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Sai yang saat itu hanya melihat mereka sambil tersenyum pahit.

Yah, pahit, bukan tersenyum manis.

Apa mungkin karena aku mengacuhkannya tadi ya?

"Ah.. gomen-gomen…. " ucapku seraya mengambil kotak yang dia pegang. Dia langsung menghadap ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun. Oh ya, kalau rasanya nanti kurang tolong bilang ya? Enggak usah sungkan-sungkan soalnya ini coklat aku bikin sendiri. Jadinya gomen kalau ada kelebihan atau kurang bumbu ya?" ucapnya. Namun aku tidak bisa mendengar apa kalimat selanjutnya ketika aku teringat kalau….

Kalau saat ini adalah saat pertama kali dia memanggilku Kiba-kun!

Iya! Kiba-kun!

Tidak Inuzuka-san!

"Kau buat sendiri? Wah….. kayaknya menarik nih!" ucapku seraya memandangi kotak yang baru saja kuambil tadi. Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka buatan rumahan.

"Walah….. Kiba dapet coklat nih ye dari Sai-chan….." komentar Naruto dari belakang. Yah, persahabatan kami berempat makin kuat meskipun Sai disini berposisi sebagai cewek. Tapi, meskipun cewek dia cukup terkesan seperti cowok dalam hal kegemaran. Dia juga selalu bisa mengimbangi pembicaraan kami.

"Yah…. Aku cemburu…" ucap Naruto yang membuat kami tertawa.

"Seharusnya kau cemburu sama Sasuke tuh! Setiap lewat selalu saja dapet coklat," ucapku. Membuat Sasuke yang awalnya sibuk mengerjakan tugas menjadi berpaling ke arah kami.

"Kamu cemburu? Ya udah deh…. Ini! Buat Naruto!" ucap Sai seraya mengambil sekotak lagi buat Naruto. "Ini coklat tanda persahabatan kok! Jadi jangan ge-er dulu ya!"

Kupikir Cuma aku yang dapet coklat dari Sai. =_=!

"Yeah! Arigatou na Sai-chan!"

Aku tahu saat itu Sai menoleh ke arah Sasuke namun pandangan penuh harapan itu hanya bisa berakhir ke pundakku.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dan aku tidak habis pikir mengenai Sai yang memilih melukis lebih dulu di ruang seni daripada pulang ke kos-kosan. Namun aku akhirnya menungguinya melukis sambil mencomot sedikit demi sedikit coklat buatan Sai. Rasanya memang tidak terlalu manis dan ada cita rasa agak pahitnya. Mengingatkanku pada minuman bernama kopi. Dan aku menyukainya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah tas milik Sai yang setengah terbuka. Dan aku bisa melihat dua buah kotak coklat yang sama dengan milikku. Aku berjalan menghampiri mereka dan akhirnya aku melihat tulisan di salah satu kotaknya.

Dengan penasaran aku melihat kotak milikku juga. Disana tertera namaku. Dan yang kupegang satunya bertuliskan 'Sasuke'.

Sai yang menyadari hal itu segera merebut kotak itu.

"Sasuke sudah dapat banyak dan…."

"Kau takut kalau coklatmu terbengkalai karena banyaknya coklat yang hadir di tangannya?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk. Aku segera menarik tangannya dan mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk latihan lompat jauh karena besok ada tes.

"Setidaknya kamu tidak membuatnya tersinggung. Katamu coklatmu untuk persahabatan. Dan bukankah Sasuke juga sahabatmu?"

Setidaknya aku bisa memberikan keberanian pada Sai.

Sai berjalan dan menghadang Sasuke yang sedang berlari. Sasuke segera berhenti dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum dari jauh ketika Sai memberikan coklat itu dengan agak tergagap-gagap. Mengingatkanku pada pacarnya Naruto saja.

"Aku datang kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan coklat ini untukmu. Gomen kalau bentuknya tidak sebagus yang lain soalnya aku masih belajar bikin coklat yang begituan. Terus kalau rasanya aneh ya gomen lag-"

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke membuka kotak itu dan mematahkan sedikit bagian sudutnya. Membuat coklat yang agak cair di dalamnya keluar (coklat Sai memang unik. Bagian luarnya keras namun jika dipatahkan atau digigit, maka akan keluar coklat yang kental dengan rasa yang lebih manis dari bagian luarnya). Lalu dengan duduk di pinggiran lapangan (tempat lompat jauh memang hampir satu bagian dengan lapangan sepak bola) dia mencoba sedikit coklat buatan Sai. Sai sudah panas dingin sampai-sampai ikut duduk dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Arigatou. Rasanya tidak aneh. Aku suka. Tidak terlalu manis dan mirip dengan kopi," ucap Sasuke. Dan satu hal yang membuatku kaget.

Baru kali ini Sasuke menunjukkan senyumnya di depan cewek.

Dan cewek itu adalah Sai…..

.

.

.

To be continued

Author's note:

Gomen banget ya, soalnya Risa kelamaan enggak update. Bah, udah berapa lama nih fic ditelantarin ya?

Sekali lagi gomen ne…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Biar Kutemani Kau Disini chapter 3

X

X

X

Puah…. Hari ini bener-bener hari yang istimewa! Yah, setelah berjuang untuk membuat surat pernyataan pada masing-masing ketua ekskul, akhirnya aku bisa nyabang juga! Yah, selain menjadi anggota ekskul sepak bola, aku juga menjadi anggota dari ekskul pecinta alam.

Hari sudah sore dan temen-temen satu ekskul pecinta alam akhirnya memutuskan untuk melaksanakan acara daki gunung minggu depan. Dan aku tidak menyangka, padahal Cuma disuruh milih salah satu dari tiga spot untuk mendaki, tapi buat memutuskan lamanya minta ampun dah!

Dan hal yang paling tidak kusukai adalah tempat parkir saat sore.

Bayangkan saja! Keadaan tempat parkirku sangatlah mengenaskan. Sudah di belakang sekolah, agak gelap dan terdapat hawa-hawa angker lagi!

Dan aku hanya bisa membaca jampi-jampi seperti Sasuke yang ketemu Kurenai-sensei. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil mengambil motorku dan segera memacunya melewati anak PMR yang sibuk latihan. Dengan spontan aku mendapat teriakan kesal dari mereka karena debu yang muncul dibelakangku mengganggu mereka yang lagi duduk-duduk santai di dekat aku lewat tadi.

Namun ketika berada di gerbang sekolah, aku melihat sosok yang kukenal.

Dia berjalan sendirian entah kemana. Dia masih memakai rok sekolah namun dengan bawahan T-shirt serta memakai jaket hitam. Kira-kira mau kemana dia sore-sore begini?

Aku berhenti di sampingnya.

"Sai!"

"Hm?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum.

"Biar kutebak! Kamu sudah masuk ke ekskul pecinta alam kan? Ya kan? Makanya kamu pulangnya sore-sore begini…."ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Woish! Bener dah! Lha kamu sendiri ngapain jalan-jalan sore-sore begini?" tanyaku.

Krruuukkkk….

Sai langsung memandang ke arah lain. Biar kutebak! Sai belum makan sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Dan jika kuperhatikan, Sai tidak makan apa-apa sejak di sekolah tadi. Katanya sih uangnya dikumpulin buat bayar LKS….

"Kau….."

"Aku mau cari warung buat beli makanan. Tapi… warung-warungnya pada tutup….."

"Terus.. kau mau kemana? Kok sendirian? Anko-senpai kemana?" tanyaku. Sai memang sekamar dengan Anko-senpai. Dan yang kutahu mereka selalu bergiliran buat melakukan tugas. Entah itu mencuci seprai, cuci peralatan makan dan yang seperti ini juga, yaitu membeli makanan.

Tapi yang kutahu biasanya mereka bergiliran dalam hal uang siapa yang dipakai buat beli makanan. Untuk masalah belanjanya mereka selalu bareng-bareng.

Setidaknya itu yang kutahu…

"Anko-senpai masih sibuk dengan kegiatan PMR. Dan aku enggak bisa masuk ke kamar soalnya kuncinya dibawa Anko-senpai…."

"Masak enggak bikin kunci duplikat gitu?"

"Setiap kamar memang ada dua kunci untuk masing-masing penghuni. Dan sayangnya aku tadi pagi lupa buat bawa kunciku…"

"Walah…. Makanya….jadi orang jangan pikun…." Ucapku seraya menjitak pelan kepalanya. Dia langsung mengusap bagian yang kujitak tadi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku. Aku segera menarik tangannya untuk duduk di sadel motorku.

"Ayo naik. Kuantar ke rumah makan."

.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah pukul setengah enam sore. Namun aku cukup merasa senang ketika mengingat-ingat saat Sai tersenyum di depan gerbang kos-kosannya. Yah, aku mengajaknya untuk makan di sebuah rumah makan dan aku bersedia untuk membayarkan apa yang dia makan.

Namun dia menolak ketika aku berniat untuk membayarkan makanan yang dia bawa pulang untuk sarapan besok.

'Ya enggak basi lah! Aku kan punya cara tersendiri buat ngakalin itu!'

Hm, Sai memang selalu 'pintar'…

"Ara ara! Adu duh… ternyata adikku udah gede ya?"

Sejak kapan Neesan ada disini?

"Maksudnya apaan?" tanyaku pada Hana-neesan yang sedang membaca majalah cewek di ruang tamu.

"Hayo…. Tadi sepulang sekolah mampir kemana? Hayo…."

"Mampir ke base camp pecinta alam," ucapku dengan watados. Sebenarnya aku merasa was-was karena kemungkinan Neesan untuk tahu kegiatanku tadi…

"Terus cewek rambut panjang yang kamu gonceng tadi siapa? Yang rambutnya panjang… langsing…. Hitam.. kulitnya putih…."

Yah, kemungkinannya sangat besar.

Sebenarnya, dari mana sih Neesan tahu itu?

"Dia teman sekelasku. Dia Cuma mau bareng aja ke rumah makan," ucapku.

"Terus kamunya kok ikut masuk juga…"

Yah, dari jaman Akamaru dilahirin hingga sekarang, aku tidak pernah bisa mengelak segala macam tuduhan yang dilayangkan oleh Neesan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aku kembali berpikir mengenai apa saja yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. aku yang duduk di samping Sai hingga akhirnya aku yang sekarang merasa senang jika melihat senyumnya. Lalu munculnya hint berupa Sai yang (kupikir) cemburu dan kesal ketika melihat Sasuke yang dijodoh-jodohkan. Meskipun kekanak-kanakan, aku tahu apa maksud dari semua itu.

Hm, kurasa Sai menyukai Sasuke.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak rela jika Sai yang seperti itu harus bersaing dengan para fangirl Sasuke yang begitu banyak jumlahnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia patah hati….

Kita boleh berkhayal namun khayalan yang terlalu tinggi akan sangat menyakitkan jika nantinya kita terjatuh.

Dan aku tidak ingin Sai jatuh…

Semakin tinggi khayalanmu, makin sakit rasanya ketika kau jatuh…..

Kenapa Sai lebih memilih Sasuke?

Apa karena dia tampan?

Apa karena dia pintar?

Aku tidak jelek dan aku memang tidak cukup pintar. Apa itu kekuranganku?

.

.

.

Shit! Ngomong apa tadi barusan?

.

.

.

"Sai! ayo pindah tempat duduk! Aku di kiri kamu di kanan," ucapku pada Sai. sai sendiri hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat kelakuanku yang bisa dibilang aneh. Namun hanya ini caranya agar Sai bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

Jika info yang baru kudapatkan dari kelas sebelah benar, maka Sai akan satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. Katanya pembagian kelompok bahasa inggris dihitung berdasarkan tempat duduk. Dan jika penempatanku benar, Sai yang nantinya berada di depan Sasuke pasti akan satu kelompok dengan Sasuke.

Semoga saja benar…..

"Mayday…mayday... Kurenai-sensei is on the way…"

Kami segera mengambil posisi masing-masing. Menurut prediksku, hari ini adalah hari penentuan anggota kelompok bahasa inggris. Dan menurut prediksiku juga, Sai akan satu kelompok dengan Sasuke jika dia duduk di depannya.

Untuk tiga anggota lain, aku tidak memikirkannya.

Yang jelas, aku berharap agar aku bisa bersanding lagi dengan Sai….

"Today, I will divide this class in five groups. The first group is…."

Kata-kata dari Kurenai-sensei tidak terlalu kudengarkan hingga aku mendengarkan bahwa Sai satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. Namun terdengar seruan dari arah belakang…

"Cie… sepertinya Sasuke memang jodoh sama Sakura nih…."

Aku menatap ke arah papan tulis dan melihat namaku, Naruto, Sai,Sasuke dan juga Sakura…

Sai begitu senang namun dia hanya mengulum senyum. Berpura-pura mengalihkan rasa senangnya pada celotehan teman-teman yang berada di belakang. Namun aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan.

Yah, aku tahu….

Setelah mendapatkan aba-aba dari Kurenai-sensei, kami segera membopong kursi (bagi yang cowok) dan tentu saja yang cewek sibuk mendorong dan menarik-nari kursi. Aku hanya tinggal bermodalkan badan karena Naruto dan Sasuke merapatkan kuris mereka. Sehingga aku bisa nebeng deh.

Sai sendiri memberikan isyarat pada Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya. Lebih tepatnya duduk di kursiku. Namun Sakura malah menghampiri Ssasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. Posisiku yang berada di ujung (Naruto di tengah) segera tergusur dengan paksa.

Sai hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum palsu….

Namun ada hal yang tak terduga…

Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dan duduk di samping Sai. sakura sendiri diam-diam cemberut. Sai hanya memandang Sasuke penuh Tanya.

"Hayo.. Sasuke…"

Celotehan itu mulai terdengar.

"Sasuke, why are you move from there?" ucap Kurenai-sensei. Dengan PD-nya Sasuke ber-evil smirk.

"Aku benci…." Ucap Sasuke.

"Awas… awalnya benci nanti jadi cinta lho…"

Sai hanya tersenyum. Dan aku tahu Sasuke juga tersenyum ketika melihat Sai tersenyum. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Sai tersenyum. Aku jamin, senyuman Sai tidak akan membuat orang yang melihatnya bosan. Senyuman sepenuh hati sambil menutup kedua onyx-nya yang hitam nan kelam itu….

Aku saja yang duduk sebangku dengannya selalu ingin melihat itu…

"Puah…"

Saat-saat menyenangkanku segera terganggu oleh Naruto yang berbinar-binar…

"Senyummu manis…" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang masih berbinar-binar.

"Hayo Naruto….nanti kulaporin sama Hinata lho…." Tegur Tenten yang kebetulan merupakan 'tetangga' dari kelompok kami.

"Woah… aku jadi iri sama Kiba plus Sasuke dan Naruto! Mereka dapet dua jago sedangkan kita?" ucap Chouji. Aku hanya melambai-lambai gaje ke arah mereka.

"Siapa bilang aku pintar? Aku masih belajar dan mungkin Sakura yang paling pintar…" ucap Sai dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Kurasa dia benar-benar senang saat ini. sampai menunjukkan senyumnya yang manis itu.

"Kau mampu berbicara akrab dengan salah satu temanmu yang berasal dari Australia itu. Aku justru suka bagian dimana kita bisa praktek, bukan Cuma dalam pelajaran saja…" ucap Sasuke yang membuat Sai agak blushing.

"Kau dari mana tahu kalau aku…"

"Bukankah kau sering mengajakku nge-game di facebook? Apalagi waktu kamu ngajak aku main permainan yang macem-macem kaya begitu…."

"Masaka… kau…"

"Aoi-tenshi…"

"Ternyata kamu.. waduh, aku pikir kamu anak Inggris. Soalnya country kamu inggris sih…" gerutu Sai.

"Nah, kalau sudah tahu, jangan ngajak chatting pake bahasa inggris ya…" ucap Sasuke dengan nada seorang guru playgroup. Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau tangannya berniat untuk mengacak-acak rambut Sai. namun hal itu segera diurungkannya ketika Kurenai-sensei memberikan beberapa intruksi mengenai cara kerja berkelompok kali ini…

"Kali ini kalian harus mencari nama untuk kelompok kalian. Namanya berdasarkan legenda di Jepang. Setelah itu kalian harus menceritakan legenda itu di depan kelas. Okay?" ucap Kurenai-sensei.

Kami pun sibuk member nama kelompok kami. Sedangkan Sai sudah siap dengan alat tulis karena kami percaya, 'anak' sastra pasti pintar kalau masalah beginian. Hingga Sasuke mengusulkan sebuah nama yang membuat aku melirik ke arah Sai…

"Yuki-onna…."

"Memang kau tahu legendanya?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya lalu melirik ke arah Sai. membuat yang lain sudah manggut-manggut seperti burung pelatuk yang mendapat tempat untuk dipatuk (?).

Aku berharap Sai yang bercerita….

"Kau yakin bisa bercerita di depan kelas?" Tanya Sakura. "Kau sering demam panggung dan bagaimana kalau kau merusak semuanya?"

Sai hanya tersenyum datar. Namun onyx itu tetap menutup.

"Kalau Sakura-san mua ya enggak apa-apa kok. Nanti kuceritain terus kamu yang alih bahasanya ke bahasa inggris," ucap Sai dengan nada menawar.

"OK. Serahkan padaku…."

Naruto mulai masang wajah manyun-manyun gak jelas ketika Sakura mengajukan diri untuk melakukan seluruhnya. Namun dia segera berubah seperti biasanya ketika Sakura menoleh. Sasuke sendiri tidak mau memandang ke arah yang 'pentas' namun dia lebih memilih untuk mengamati Sai…..

Regu kami memang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi. Namun setiap kami berniat untuk menjawab, kami selalu dicela oleh yang lain karena nilai speaking kami yang tinggi. Enggak lihat apa! Dari tadi mereka mengumpulkan nilai banyak-banyak dan kami sudah ketinggalan jauh….

"Alright, I give you all one chance to sing an english song in here…"

Ucapan terakhir Kurenai-sensei membuat kami patah semangat. Meskipun kami dikenal aktif, namun kami juga punya rasa malu….

Sai menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Naruto sudah mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Sai sendiri masih bingung mau ngapain. Hingga Naruto menepuk bahu Sai. dengan mata penuh semangat dia mengangguk pada Sai.

"Nyanyikanlah sebuah lagu…. Tunjukkan kalau kau juga mampu dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris…." Ucap Naruto. Lalu dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau pintar main gitar kan? Kau bisa iringi Sai buat nyanyi?" ucap Naruto.

He?

Dan selanjutnya Sai sibuk melambai-lambai di kursinya namun pandangan Kurenai-sensei terlalu focus ke arah kertas yang entah apa isinya di meja guru. Dan teman-teman yang lain tidak membantunya ataupun melakukan hal yang lain. Hingga…

Sai mendengus kesal…

Dia berjalan dan berdiri di samping Kurenai-sensei. Hingga akhirnya keberadaannya diketahui oleh Kurenai-sensei.

"Yeah?"

"I want to sing like you said…."

"Oh, okay! Now, can we give her some applause…"

Dan yang bertepuk tangan hanya segelintir orang.

Dan yang kutahu tiba-tiba saja Naruto ngilang…

Dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dengan sebuah gitar yang didapatnya entah dari mana….

Aku segera menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping Sai yang sedang menarik nafas…..

Dan dia mulai menyanyi….

.

.

.

Hari ini tetap sama. Namun yang berbeda adalah pembagian angket mengenai kegiatan study tour buat yang kelas sebelas IPA seperti kami ini. katanya sih buat tugas biologi mengenai botani-botani gitu. Lalu, orang tua atau wali harus mengisi apakah mereka menyetujui jika anak mereka mengikuti kegiatan study tour.

Bagi yang suka maen, sudah jelas kalau itu merupakan ajang yang tak bisa dilewatkan. Kali ini kami akan berkunjung ke kebun raya Negara sebelah (?) yang letaknya agak jauh dengan 'kampung halaman' kami.

Namun Sai tidak terlalu senang…

"Kenapa kau tidak senang? Hm?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sai. yah,mereka makin dekat dan aku makin sakit.

"Aku ragu…. Yang jelas, pasti tidak setuju…."

Aku menarik kursi di depan mereka dan melambai-lambaikan angket yang kubawa. Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya…

"Kenapa tidak ikut?"

Sai tersenyum…..

"Baiklah, aku ikut…"

.

.

.

Dia hari berikutnya, Sai terlihat agak sedih…..

Dan aku bisa melihat kalau angketnya belum terisi. Yang ada hanyalah tanda tangan dari ibu kos-kosan Sai yang menjadi walinya.

Sai menimbang-nimbang dan kami bertiga hanya bisa memberikan support padanya. Namun akhirnya dia mencoret bagian yang setuju….

Kami hanya bisa menghela napas….

Dan aku tidak ingin Sai mengalami hal yang menyakitkan lagi….

.

.

.

"Sai, dicari Temari-san…"

Sai yang sedang sibuk menggambar segera menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir….

Sai sendiri segera keluar dan beberapa manit kemudian dia kembali masuk ke dalam kelas….

"Sai-chan, ada apa?"

"Iie, nandemonai…."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian muncullah anak-anak aktivis yang kurasa ingin menghampiri Sai. mungkin Sai tetap teguh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak setuju….

"Dengar, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Sudah 99% lebih setuju dan hanya dibatalkan karena satu orang? Aku tahu masalahmu adalah uang, tapi… bagaimana jika kamu ikut saja tidak usah membayar? Kita bisa mengusahakan yang itu…"

Aku hanya memperhatikan Sai yang terdiam. Namun dia hanya memejamkan matanya…..

"Kalau sungkan, kamu bisa bayar seikhlas dirimu…"

"Tapi Kakekku….. dan Oniisan-ku melarang aku untuk mengikutinya…. Aku tidak bisa mengelak…." Ucap Sai.

'Jiisan, Oniisan…. Mana kedua orang tuamu?!'

Hal yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah meraih leher orang yang mengatakan hal itu tepat di sekitar Sai…

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Mereka setuju?" ucap Temari-san.

"Ketika kutanya berapa kalipun mereka tidak akan menjawab….." ucap Sai. Aku tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah kode, namun banyak sekali orang sok tahu disini….

"Kedua orang tuamu saja tidak komentar, kok kakak sama kakekmu melarang? Kan yang kau turuti lebih dulu kan orang tuamu…."

Dan masih banyak lagi….

Sai menarik napas panjang…

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk bernegosiasi lagi."

"Tapi kamunya sendiri mau kan?"

"Hai."

Jawaban yang penuh keraguan….

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya pergi, Sai menghela napas dan keluar dari ruang kelas. namun kali ini Sasuke memilih untuk berdiri diikuti oleh aku dan Naruto. Ketika kami menyusul Sai, Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sai. Sai sendiri mau tak mau mengikuti Sasuke.

Kami berempat sampai di atap gedung sekolah. Tempat itu terasa sunyi dan tak ada yang namanya 'tanda-tanda kehidupan'. Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan lengan Sai.

"Keluarkan semuanya… jangan ditahan…." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa memandang ke arah Sai yang sekarang mulai menghancurkan kursi tak bersalah yang secara kebetulan berada disana. dengan kaki dan kepalan tangannya yang mungil, Sai mulai membanting sana sini.

"AKU BENCI DISINI! AKU BENCI SMA INI! AKU BENCI SISWA-SISWI SINI! AKU INGIN MEREKA MATI!" ucap Sai seraya merobek bet alokasi yang melekat di lengannya. Melihat nama kelas kami, dia segera melemparkannya dengan kasar di atas tanah dan menginjak-injaknya tanpa ampun. Tak perduli mengenai lengan seragamnya yang bagian kanan sudah robek akibat ditarik tadi.

Aku segera melepaskan jaket almamaterku dan memakaikannya pada Sai.

Dan kali ini Sai menangis di pelukanku…..

.

.

.

To be continued…

.

.

.

Gomen ne soal klarifikasi tentang (?) kelas Sai dkk…. *sembah sujud minta ampun*

Ini udah Risa benerin kok…

Ja ne….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto beserta chara-chara-nya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto semata

Biar kutemani kau disini chapter 4

X

X

X

Kami memang berpelukan cukup lama. Hingga membuatku cukup lirik-lirik ke arah Sasuke yang mungkin saja akan menonjokku. Meskipun mereka belum resmi pacaran, aku cukup yakin kalau mereka sama-sama suka. Dan aku tidak ingin membuat Sai sakit….

Karena aku menyayanginya….

Dan dari tadi Sai belum lepas-lepas juga. Membuatku merasa agak aneh. Baru pertama kali aku sedekat ini dengan Sai. Dan samar-samar aku mencium bau harum dari diri Sai. Wangi yang aneh. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang bukan wangi, hanya bau yang terasa segar. Kurasa dia memakai parfum yang ada rasa mint-nya.

Rambutnya yang hitam begitu wangi. Ketika ujung rambutnya menyentuh lenganku,rasanya begitu halus…

Ning….nong…..

Bel sudah berbunyi. Sai sempat terperanjat dan segera melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Wangi itu segera menghilang. Pada awalnya aku merasa kecewa dan meminta lebih lama. Dia memandangku dengan wajah khawatir yang membuatku agak gemas. Jadi seperti ini wajah Sai yang 'lain'?

Lalu dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dadaku…..

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kalau sampai Sai tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini, turunlah derajat dan pamorku. Yang ada itu cewek yang berdebar, ini malah kebalik! Seumur-umur dan selama ini ketika aku berdekatan dengan cewek (kecuali Kaasan dan Oneesan),yang ada merekalah yang berdebar-debar. Bukan aku!

'Keep patient…. Just take it easy….."

"Gomen ne Kiba-kun, aku membasahi seragammu…" ucap Sai dengan wajah yang mulai panic.

"Bel sudah berbunyi…" ucap Naruto seraya memandang ke pintu asal kami masuk tadi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan Sai. Dengan senyum yang menurut para cewek 'Kakkoi' ini, dia menghampiri Sai dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Tenanglah… aku masih disini. Bahkan sampai jam pulang nanti…." Ucap Sasuke. Membuat Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naruto sendiri malah lesehan di bawah sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Yah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa masuk ke kelas dalam keadaan begini? Lebih baik menjemur diri hingga baju ini kering," ucapku seraya mulai berbaring disana. Hawa yang kurasakan begitu sejuk, membuatku agak ragu tentang apa yang kukatakan tadi.

Sai duduk di sampingku. Dan terdengarlah suara yang lucu.

Dia tertawa….

Aku hanya memasang wajah cuek. Padahal hatiku sudah ingin meledak saking menahan senyum akibat suara dan wajah Sai yang begitu indah. Ternyata begini wajahnya ketika dia senang….

"Kenapa?"

"Disini hawanya tidak terlalu panas. Bagaimana bisa kau menjemur diri disini? Yang ada kau masuk angin…."

"Aku itu anggotanya anak PA! jadi yang begini sudah biasa….."

"Jadi anak Pecinta Alam tidak bisa sakit? Yah, kau tidak masuk waktu kelas satu jadi kau tidak ikut diklat. Enak bener dah," ucap Sai menggurui. Membuatku meringis kesal.

"Memangnya anak seni ada diklatnya?" tanyaku dengan nada pura-pura bertanya. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Buat apa diklat? Kami itu bebas untuk berekspresi dan tidak ada batasan jika kau ingin berinovasi. Kalau kau dibatasi, mana bisa datang inspirasi."

Perkataannya membuatku ingat dengan lukisan Sai yang berairan abstraksionisme. Lukisan itu banyak dipuji ketika diikutsertakan dalam lomba melukis tingkat SMA dulu. Entah apanya yang menarik, semakin aku memicingkan mata untuk memahami apa yang dia tulis, semakin puyeng kepalaku.

"Sai-chan benar…." Ucap Naruto seraya berbaring di sampingku. Mataku terarah ke lengan Sai yang tertutup oleh jaket almamater-ku. Pikiranku terbayang pada Hana-neesan yang mungkin masih memiliki seragam yang sama dengan seragam kami (Hana-neesan juga sekolah disini dulunya). Setidaknya Sai masih mau sekolah besok.

Karena aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya setiap hari….

"Ano…. Gimana dengan seragammu Sai-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke hanya menunduk dan berpikiran untuk meminjamkan seragamnya. Dia berniat untuk melepaskan kemeja seragamnya dan memberikannya pada Sai. namun Sai meraih tangannya dan kembali mengancingkan seragamnya. Aku sendiri berusaha untuk memandang ke arah lain.

"tidak usah, lagian ini kan baju cowok. Mana mungkin aku pake yang beginian kan?" ucap Sai seraya tersenyum. Lalu aku bangkit dan mengusulkan apa yang berada di pikiranku.

"Sai, Hana-neesan dulu pernah sekolah disini dan mungkin saja dia masih punya seragam yang dulu."

"Wah! Ide bagus tuh! Besok kau harus sekolah ya! Sai-chan…" ucap Naruto. Sai hanya menunduk.

"Minna… gomen…"

"Kenapa?" kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Aku selalu merepotkan kalian dan sampai sekarang aku belum bisa membalas apa yang telah kalian berikan.."

"Kita itu teman kan? Sesama teman harus saling memahami dan membantu," ucap Naruto seraya merangkul bahu Sai. kurasa Sai memang seperti anak cowok jika dalam mode begini. Andaikan saja rambutnya dipotong pendek dan dandan ala cowok, pastilah banyak cewek yang klepek-klepek.

.

.

.

Dan hari ini aku menunggu Sai yang belum datang juga. Sudah banyak anak-anak yang datang namun Sai yang terkenal dengan berangkat paginya malah belum datang juga. Apa mungkin dia bangun kesiangan ya?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mana mungkin bisa bangun kesiangan. Pasalnya, Sai pernah cerita kalau ketika dia bangun telat beberapa menit… saja, pastilah dia tidak kebagian air.

Fiuh, bisa kubayangkan bagaimana susahnya menjadi Sai…

Dan orang yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Dia mengenakan seragam milik Hana-neesan yang untungnya pas dengan tubuhnya (aku agak khawatir jika Sai menjadi duplikat orang-orangan sawah jika memakai pakaian milik Hana-neesan. Secara tubuhnya terbilang kurus).

Dia terengah-engah dan segera duduk di sampingku. Dengan mata terpejam dan kepala mendongak ke atas, Sai mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Kurasa dia habis berlari tadi. Dan aku juga merasa sedikit khawatir mengingat dia tidak pernah mengikuti olah raga yang ada larinya dikarenakan kondisinya yang seperti itu.

"Arigatou, Kiba-kun. Seragamnya cocok buatku."

"Yah….. sama-sama lah! Oh ya, jadi semalaman kau begadang buat…"

"Hm! Tapi tenang saja. Setelah seragamku selesai kujahit, nanti seragam ini bakalan kubalikin kok," ucap Sai. benar-benar gadis yang mandiri. Mungkin yang lain sudah meminta-minta pada orang tuanya untuk dijahitkan ataupun dibelikan yang baru.

Yah, orang tua…

Lalu Sai membuka tas-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah laptop. Aku cukup kaget mengingat ini pertama kalinya Sai membawa laptop ke sekolahan. Dia menyalakannya dan aku spontan melongok ke arah tampilan layarnya. Sebuah sketsa pemandangan rumah yang cukup megah dan berwarna putih. Di sisi kanannya terdapat kebun mawar yang menurutku tertata rapi. Sketsa itu masih berupa coretan pensil.

Jangan-jangan Sai yang menggambarnya?!

Dia mulai mencari sambungan wi-fi dan menghubungkannya dengan laptop-nya. Aku penasaran apa yang dicarinya. Apa dia ingin facebook-an seperti cewek-cewek yang lain?

Pikiranku terasa terkecoh ketika Sai membuka artikel tentang bahasa inggris.

"Katanya Tenten tidak bisa masuk. Jadi dia minta aku mencarikan materi buat dia presentasi nanti…."

Hm, seperti Sai yang kukenal.

"Minna! Ada kabar buruk nih!" ucap Chouji di depan kelas. membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menatap ke arahnya. "Nenek-nya Tenten meninggal…"

Aku segera menatap ke arah Sai yang berwajah datar. Namun aku bisa melihat mata Sai yang melembut beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Gimana nih?! Kita ngelayat gak?"

"Iya harus dong!"

"Tenten hanya tinggal bersama neneknya. Ibunya bekerja di luar kota dan ayahnya sudah tiada," ucap Sai kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa terkejut mengingat Sai adalah anak yang agak kuper di dalam kelas. dan bisa-bisanya dia lebih tahu daripada kami.

Dan rencana untuk melayat pun terlaksana.

Dan aku agak sedikit jengkel ketika Sasuke mengacuhkan Sai yang mulai mau dandan. Yah, meskipun hanya dengan parfum yang lebih wangi dan segar serta jepit rambut hitam yang menghias di belahan kanan rambutnya.

Dan kurasa Sasuke sedang galau…

Yang membawa motor akan membarengi yang tidak membawa. Termasuk para cewek. Namun yang kutahu banyak cewek yang gengsi untuk membarengi Sai. ya ampun, cewek itu rumit dan merepotkan ya?

Akhirnya aku menyentuh bahu Sai. aku hanya tersenyum dan Sai tahu maksudku. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Sai dengan paksa. Membuat Sai tertarik dan mengikuti kemana tujuan Sasuke.

"Mattaku, Sasuke cemburu dan yang jadi sasarannya adalah Sai-chan."

Setidaknya itu komentar dari Naruto. Membuatku menghela napas.

"Baru kali ini kulihat Sasuke yang seperti itu," ucapku ketika aku dan Naruto berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju ke tempat parkir. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan.

Dan seluruh siswa beserta wali kelas kami segera menuju ke rumah Tenten. Disana kami segera disambut oleh Tenten dengan wajah yang agak lesu. Namun dia berusaha tersenyum ketika wali kelas kami datang. Sai duduk di samping Tenten dan berbicara dengan nada yang rendah. Kurasa dia sedang menenangkan Tenten. Dengan senyum dan bicaranya yang lembut, dia berhasil membuat Tenten agak bersinar.

Namun pemandangan yang berbeda justru Sasuke yang duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura memang terlihat lengket, namun Sasuke terlihat segan dengan semua ini. dia berkali-kali melepaskan tangan Sakura yang memegang lengannya. Dan pandangan matanya tertuju pada Sai.

Apa ini cinta segitiga?

sai sendiri tidak mau memandang ke arah Sasuke. Kurasa dia marah setelah insiden tadi pagi. Fiuh, Sasuke memang posesif.

Setelah kuperhatikan, hanya Sai yang sibuk berbicara dengan Tenten. Sedangkan yang lain malah sibuk bercanda sendiri-sendiri. Bahkan ketika ada beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan, langsung dah mereka menyerbu. Sebenarnya kami masih jaga gengsi ketika wali kelas kami masih disini. Namun ketika dia pergi, serbu!

Aku cukup merasa bangga ketika Sai mampu membuat Tenten tertawa. Entah apa yang telah dikatakannya. Hingga membuat Tenten kembali bersinar. Hingga Tenten meraih kedua tangan Sai dan mereka berpelukan.

Sai, kau memang hebat!

Dikarenakan sudah siang, kami segera pamit untuk kembali ke sekolah. Tenten kembali merangkul Sai dan Sai hanya tertawa. Namun Sasuke segera menarik lengan Sai dan segera menyuruhnya untuk duduk di belakangnya. Aku merasa agak kesal dan aku tahu kalau Sai mulai resah dengan tingkah laku Sasuke.

Aku membonceng Naruto ( kata Naruto motornya enggak bisa keluar akibat diimpit dua moge). Dia yang awalnya Cuma modal bokong akhirnya kusuruh untuk memboncengku. Enak saja.

Sing!

Aku melihat Sasuke yang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku semakin khawatir. Kalau Sasuke-nya tidak masalah, paling Cuma bonyok. Bagaimana dengan Sai?

Aku tahu kalau Sasuke sedang galau. Tapi jangan begini!

Dan yang kukhawatirkan terjadi sudah. Ketika Sasuke berusaha menyalip sebuah sedan, muncullah sebuah motor dari arah yang berlawanan. Dan kecelakaan pun terjadi. Namun ada hal yang membuatku berkedip tak percaya.

Sewaktu Sasuke kehilangan kendali, Sai melompat dan mendarat bak atlet bela diri Nasional. Bayangkan saja! Seorang Sai yang selalu absen dalam tes lari dikarenakan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti itu. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah terseret dan sekarang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto segera mengerem secara mendadak. Membuatkan hampir terlempar dan jidatku sukses menghantam belakang kepala Naruto. Membuat kami mengaduh kesakitan bareng-bareng.

Aku segera menghampiri Sai yang terlihat linglung. Kurasa dia mengalami apa yang namanya syok. Matanya masih sibuk melihat kesana kesini. Tak ada yang menghampiri Sai kecuali aku. Yang lain masih sibuk dengan Sasuke yang tidak sadarkan diri. Aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di pinggir trotoar.

"Hiks hiks"

Aku meraih tubuhnya dan menyuruhnya untuk bersandar di dadaku. Kurasa Sai benar-benar ketakutan. Tapi yang membuatku tidak habis pikir adalah gerakan Sai tadi. Dia begitu gesit dan lincah.

Sai mengambil ponsel dan mencari sebuah kontak. Namun saking takutnya, dia sampai gemetaran dan ponsel itu terjatuh. Aku memunggutnya dan memandangnya.

"Siapa?"

"Ambulance…"

Aku segera menekan tombol call yang tertera di layar ponsel Sai. Di tengah-tengah masa 'kritis'-nya, Sai masih bisa memikirkan yang lain. Daripada mereka yang sibuk dan panic sendiri disana. lalu pandangan itu muncul…

Pandangan tidak senang dari para cewek. Mattaku!

Beberapa menit kemudian ambulance datang dan membawa tubuh Sasuke yang masih tidak sadarkan diri ke dalam mobil. Shikamaru yang berprofesi sebagai ketua kelas ikut ke dalam ambulance dan yang lain disuruh untuk kembali ke sekolah. Naruto segera menaiki motor Shikamaru sedangkan aku membonceng Sai yang masih agak linglung.

Menilik dari pandangan para cewek tadi, kurasa akan lebih hancur kalau aku membawa Sai kembali ke sekolah. Namun Sai sendiri susah diajak ngomong. Bawaannya linglung melulu. Kuajak untuk melihat-lihat taman kota saja dia no comment. Diajak buat mampir ke tempat jualan es krim (dia menyukai es krim coklat ataupun black forest) dia menggeleng.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengantarnya ke ruang UKS dan berharap kalau Anko-san sebagai sang Senpai sekaligus teman sekamar Sai mampu mengatasi hal ini. jujur, aku sudah kehabisan ide buat yang ini dan itu.

Untung saja keinginanku ini terkabul. Anko-san (atau Anko-senpai) sedang sibuk membantu Shizune-san untuk memilah-milah obat-obatan yang baru saja datang. Shizune yang melihat kami segera berjalan dan meraih tangan Sai. dia membimbing Sai untuk duduk di atas ranjang sedangkan Anko-san sudah pergi dan kembali dengan segelas air putih.

"Tadi Sai dan Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan dan Sasuke dilarikan ke rumah sakit.." ucapku. Membuat Anko-senpai mengusap punggung Sai dan menyuruhnya berbaring. Sai sudah mulai baikan dan wajahnya tidak pucat lagi.

Aku menghela napas lega. Sekarang tinggal urusan para cewek yang kurasa Sai bisa mengatasinya. Namun disisi lain aku merasa begitu khawatir jika Sai tersakiti lagi.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Gomen kalau ini isinya pendek banget. Soalnya Risa putusin buat naruh kejutan di chapter selanjutnya. Mengenai masa lalu Sai, keluarganya dan dark-side dari seorang Sai (?) Risa taruh di chapter depan.

Ja ne minna san…


End file.
